monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Moga Village
Piggie I think I read somewhere in the forums about rubbing Piggie. Apparently, it gives some special effects or something like that. Is that accurate? If so, I guess we could add a piggie guide. --[[User:Edward130603|'Edward130603']][[User_Talk: Edward130603|'Talk']] 10:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Rubbing the pig doesnt have a confirmed effect so yea XimRaix 10:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) well, i tried rubbing piggie, because i needed a rathalos plate to upgrade my longsword. but i couldnt do the rathalos cause of the lack of people. so i went on a high rank rathian quest and i got a rathian ruby. here is the way to get the rarest drop from a monster guaranteed. first, go to the moga farm or wherever pggie is. snuggle with him until a red exclamation mark shows up overhead. as soon as you see the exclamation mark, press the a button(on the Wiimote) and you'll get a heart from piggie. after that, piggie will follow you(on offline mode only) until you leave on a quest. after that, hunt the monster u desire, and you'll get the item with the lowest drop rate, guaranteed. i tried it and it works every time.( note that piggie ojn online mode is found in your room in the lodging street) Hoohah 07:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Piggie (II) Rubbing the pig does nothing. This is a long standing myth that's been around since the early Portable days, and has been de-bunked many times. Lord Loss 08:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) have you tried it lord loss? nnecause everytime i try to prove it, it happens. maybe you should try testing it Hoohah 20:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) How about you just using some common sense instead? ~_~ "Luck" is a random thing. It is not and can not be influenced by anything. If you happen to get 4 Deviljho Gems for example after rubbing the pig that means nothing. You just got lucky. Without the pig it would've also happened. And for the record, each time I rubbed that stupid pig I even got worse rewards than usual. Quit being so darn stubborn people, the pig is only for cuteness. It does nothing. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:14, August 5, 2010 (UTC) i had a problem with the great baggi once, because i kept on gettin hearts from piggie and getting the rarest drops. but i needed 3 Leader's Crests for the Azure Crest, which is the most common drop when you maim the great baggi's head. I did the quest over and over again, until i stopped petting piggie and i finally got the damn Leader's Crest. so technically, i'd say that the rarity may be turned from lowest to highest if you get the heart response from the piggie. So, instead of getting the most common object, you get the rarest object.Hoohah 09:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) the pig thing works i rubbed the big so i can get an uraggan ruby and i got one. the only thing I saw was piggie following you around until I left moga village Joeyjumper94 05:15, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Piggie (III) Once I rubbed piggie and it crapped and I got some free dung! Thats the only thing that happened with me and piggie. :( I rock at MHT3!! 03:07, April 19, 2011 (UTC) 6connormatt Moga Report I Started playing MH3U on the 3DS, and I've noticed that the Moga report isn't entirely accurate. I had checked the Moga report to see if there were any large Monster sightings. So far, I'd only defeated a Great Jaggi. According to the report, there wouldn't be any around until the day after tomorrow. So, I decide to go out with my bow, trying to learn how to use it correctly. I went to the cave in the Deserted Island, the usual place to find Giggi during a Bnahabra outbreak. (Area 6) And there it was. A Great Jaggi. And there I was. A newb hunter, with a bow he was still learning how to use. Needless to say, I ran like a Kelbi whose backside was on fire. But this wasn't an isolated case. I had gone out before, during a Ludroth breeding day, when no Great Jaggi's were to be found. This time, I met him in the area 5. Luckily, I had dual Blades, so I was able to at least beat him back. But I just wanted to mention the fact that the Moga report doesn't appear to be accurate, unless the monster sightings mean they will appear in unusual places, or places where normal Jaggi or Jaggia don't spawn. Codofwisdom (talk) 10:46, May 5, 2013 (UTC) When you talked to Junior, he told you a Great Jaggi has been sighted. However, the report was made earlier, so "today" and "tomorrow" couldn't be changed. The report, as far as I know, only predicts large monsters that are in Moga woods from the start. If you kill the two predicted monsters, a new one will usually appear. (I don't know a lot about reports with one monster.) Also, technically, Junior told you a Great Jaggi has been sighted. So even though the report failed, Junior still gave you the correct information. Deviljhodude (talk) 08:08, May 7, 2013 (UTC)